Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 6: Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's sixth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Anthony (4-4-0 Tender Engine No. 724) *Express Coaches *Gordon *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Tan Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach *Green Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Edward *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: Gordon always pull the big express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people like Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon will see how fast he can go. * Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Ringo Starr: He said. * Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, tricktey-trock! * Ringo Starr: Said the coaches. In a minute, Gordon will see the tunnel where Henry stood bricked up and lonely. * Henry: Oh, dear. Why did I worried about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? Will Sir Topham Hatt ever forgive me? * Ringo Starr: But Henry didn't know how to ask. * Gordon: I'm going to boop boop at Henry. * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. He was almost there when... (Wheesh!) And there was proud Gordon going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. His driver stopped the train. * Gordon: What has happen to me? * Ringo Starr: Asked Gordon. * Gordon: I feel so weak. * Driver: You burst your safety valves. * Ringo Starr: Said the driver. * Driver: You can't pull the train anymore. * Gordon: Oh dear. * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Gordon: We were going so nicely too. And look, there's Henry laughing at me. * Ringo Starr: Everyone came to see Gordon. * Sir Topham Hatt: Hmph. * Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: These big engines are always causing me trouble. Send for another engine at once. * Ringo Starr: While the conductor went to find one, they uncoupled Gordon who had enough puff to slink on the siding out of the way. Edward was the only engine left. * Edward: I'll come and try. * Ringo Starr: He said. * Gordon: Hmph. * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Gordon: That's no use. Edward can't push the train. * Ringo Starr: The kind Edward puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed but he couldn't move the heavy coaches. * Gordon: I told you so. * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Gordon: Why not let Henry try? * Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. * Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I will. Will you help pull this train, Henry? * Ringo Starr: He asked. * Henry: Oh yes. * Ringo Starr: Said Henry. When Henry had got up steam, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs. * Henry: Ooh, I'm stiffed, I'm stiffed. * Ringo Starr: He groaned. * Sir Topham Hatt: Have a run to ease your joints and find a turntable. * Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up. * Edward: Peep peep. * Ringo Starr: Said Edward. * Edward: I'm ready. * Henry: Peep peep peep. * Ringo Starr: Said Henry. * Henry: So am I. Pull hard, we'll do it! Pull hard, we'll do it! * Ringo Starr: They puffed together. * Edward: We've done it together! We've done it together! * Ringo Starr: Said Edward and Henry. * Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray! * Ringo Starr: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt leaned out on the window to wave at Edward and Henry. But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. They never stopped til they came to the station at the end of the line. The passengers all said thank you, and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint. One their way home, Edward and Henry helped Gordon back to the shed. All three engines are now great friend. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his paint nicely not to run into tunnels, but to ask his driver to rub him down when the day's work was over. Trivia *Henry to the Rescue will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Anthony (4-4-0 Tender Engine No. 724), three golden coaches, two green coaches, a dark grey coach, a light grey coach, a yellow coach, and a yellow observation coach entering Knapford station. *Shot 2 will film Gordon, with his proud face, and pulling out of Knapford and hauling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 3 will film Sir Topham Hatt inside of the Express coaches. *Shots 4 and 5 will film Gordon, with his proud face, speeding along, and pulling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 6 will film Henry, with his sad face, and talking. *Shot 7 will film Gordon with his laughing face and speeding along, and pulling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 8 will film the Conductor and Worf working in the engine room. *Shot 9 will film a wheesh of steam blow in the room. *Shot 10 will film Gordon, with his shocked face, speeding along, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach, and running out of control. *Shot 11 will film Gordon, with his shocked face, stopping, and pulling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 12 will film Gordon with his shocked face and talking. *Shot 13 will film The Conductor talking. *Shot 14 will film Gordon with his sad face and talking. *Shot 15 will film Henry with his happy face and laughing. *Shot 16 will film everyone coming to see Gordon with his sad face. *Shot 17 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 18 will film Gordon with his sad face and running light after getting uncoupled. *Shot 19 will film Henry with his happy face and watching. *Shot 20 will film Gordon with his sad face and going onto a siding. *Shot 21 will film Edward with his happy face and at Knapford station. *Shot 22 will film Edward with his happy face and talking. *Shot 23 will film Edward with his happy face and puffing away. *Shot 24 will film Gordon with his grumpy face talking. *Shot 25 will film Edward with his annoyed face, and buffering up to the five Express coaches. *Shots 26 to 28 will film Edward with his annoyed face, and trying to push the train, but failing, and stopping. *Shot 29 will film Edward with his tired face and looking sad. *Shot 30 will film Gordon with his grumpy face talking and will film Edward with his annoyed face and running round the Express coaches. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and will film Edward going past the Express coaches. *Shot 32 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Henry with his happy face and will film Edward with his confused face backing down onto the Express coaches. *Shot 33 will film Henry with his happy face and talking when Edward buffers up to the Express coaches and gets coupled up. *Shot 34 will film Henry's firebox burning. *Shot 35 will film Henry with his happy face and backing through the tunnel. *Shot 36 will film Henry with his happy face and backing out of the tunnel. *Shot 37 will film Henry with his happy face and going backward. *Shot 38 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 39 will film Henry with his happy face and backing through the other tunnel. *Shot 40 will film Henry with his happy face and backing up and coupling to Edward, who, with his excited face, is already coupled to the Express. *Shot 41 will film Edward with his pleased face and talking and whistling. *Shot 42 will film Henry with his happy face and talking and whistling. *Shot 43 will film Henry, with his happy face, Edward, with his excited face, and the five Express coaches pulling out. *Shot 44 will film Gordon with his grumpy face watching the Express dissapear. *Shots 45 to 46 will film Henry and Edward with their happy faces, double-heading together, and pulling the Express. *Shot 47 will film Sir Topham Hatt leaning out of the window to wave at Edward and Henry. *Shot 48 will film Henry, Edward, with their happy faces, and passing a field while hauling the Express. *Shot 49 will film Sir Topham Hatt's hat fall off. *Shot 50 will film a goat eating Sir Topham Hatt's hat. *Shot 51 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking shocked. *Shots 52, 53, and 54 will film Henry, with his happy face, Edward, with his excited face, and the Express arriving at Wellsworth station and being cheered by the passengers. *Shot 56 will film Henry and Edward with their happy faces helping Gordon with his happy face back to Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 57 will film Henry with his happy face and backing into the shed. *Shot 58 will film Henry with his happy face and smiling in the shed. *The special guests will be Anthony (4-4-0 Tender Engine No. 724), three golden coaches, two green coaches, a dark grey coach, a light grey coach, a yellow coach, and a yellow observation coach. Category:Julian Bernardino